


Kaedes minecraft server

by Anonymous_Lobster



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chaos, Civil War, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Memes, Minecraft, Minecraft server, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twinkies, but yknow, danganronpaified, debates, debates about minecraft, in minecraft, pretty much Hermitcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lobster/pseuds/Anonymous_Lobster
Summary: Kaede was bored one fateful day, so while the class was debating about who was the best husbando, she created a minecraft serverit goes about as well as youd expect(you want fluff, chaos, crack, gay, and light angst? Well my friend, you've come to the right place)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know at this point  
I was just binging Mumbo Jumbo's Hermitcraft series and was like "what if I made this but Danganronpa" and well here we are

The entire classroom was alight with people shouting at the top of their lungs. They were so loud, Shuichi was sure that the upperclassmen could hear them. 

It had all started when Kokichi had jumped on his desk with flourish, and shouted “Pineapple on pizza is superior!” Which caused a major argument between him and Miu. After going back and fourth, they started bringing in other topics like ‘cereal goes before the milk’ and ‘Peter Parker is the best Marvel character’. Eventually, the whole class was in a huge debate, standing on top of desks and chairs. They were split down the middle, and had even arranged the desks to fit their needs.

All this...because Kaede wasn’t there? She could usually keep the class semi calm, while still letting everyone have fun. But today, she hadn’t appeared in homeroom at all. In fact, no one had seen her at all today. 

“We all know the best Pokémon is Eevee and that’s that on that!”

“You can’t be fucking serious! It’s Pikachu!” Maki and Shuichi sighed, both preferring to stay out of the debate. 

But Shuichi was a detective, and he could tell that she was enjoying it immensely. 

Then, Kokichi lost footing on his desk, and he slipped. He fell on the floor with a loud “thud”. The entire class burst into laughter, the supreme leader included.

“See! Even the universe agrees with me!” Kaito boasted, while helping Kokichi up. 

“No fair! These desks must have been sabotaged!” They all laughed again, one of the rare times when they were all united. 

And it felt like time stopped.

Rantaro was sitting on a desk, holding a notebook and laughing his ass off, and Ryoma was sitting in the corner, trying to suppress a smile. Kirumi was sweeping up some food somebody must have dropped in the heat of the debate, but even she was laughing. Angie was also sitting in a corner, sketching the argument. Tenko was standing on her chair, holding Himiko on her back. They were both howling with laughter as well. Miu was in the front of the classroom, one of the leaders for the debate, but she had moved to make sure Kokichi was ok. Kokichi was laughing, a true, good natured laugh, along with Kaito, who had his arm around the shorter boy. Tsumugi had gotten quite into the debate, especially when they had started talking about who was more husbando material (Bakugo or Todoroki). Kiibo was sitting in the corner, and his ‘ears’ were glowing. He must’ve been recording the debate for research. Maki was chuckling slightly, and so was Shuichi. 

It felt like everything was paused, and they all savored it as much as they could. 

“You guys are crazy, though. Who the hell thinks cats are better than dogs?” 

“YOU KNOW WHAT MOMOTA-“ the door creaked open, cutting Rantaro off. All their breaths hitched, as they were expecting an upperclassmen to come yell at them.

“Hello everyone! Sorry I’m late, I had some computer troubles and-what the heck happened here?” Kaede asked as she surveyed the damage done by their argument. Before the class could start yelling about what happened, Kirumi spoke up.

“We were having a bit of a...debate. I think everyone got carried away.”

“Yeah! Akamatsu-chan, you really gotta be here at all times, Iruma-chan goes crazy when you’re not here.” Kokichi pointed an accusatory finger at Miu, who moaned slightly.

“Didn’t you start this?” Maki spoke, eyes glaring at Kokichi. 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Why do you care, now that your stupid girlfriend’s here?” He stuck his tongue out, relishing in the embarrassment he just created.

“Sh-shes not my-“ 

“Well at least she’s not in my personal space, like you are with Momota-kun! Seriously, it’s obvious you have a crush on him!” Kaede retorted, causing Kokichi’s eyes to widen for a fraction of a second.

“Whaaat? I’d never date someone as gross and stupid as Momota-chan! I’m clearly saving myself for Saihara-chan?” 

“You-you what?!” 

“I’m not gross and stupid!” 

“Why are you reacting to that and not the thing Akamatsu said?!” 

“ANYWAY!” Kaede yelled, causing everyone to shut up about boys and crushes and gayness. She walked up to the front of the classroom, and cleared her throat. “As the class rep, I have a special announcement to make! I decided to make the 79th class a minecraft server!” She grabbed a marker and started to write on the whiteboard. “Here’s the IP address...and here’s the server name. After classes finish for the day, I want everyone to join all together. That’s it for the announcement!” She clapped her hands and walked away from the front, while everyone took in the new information. The debate was long forgotten. 

“A...Minecraft server...”

“Nyeh, are you sure this is a good idea? Miu, Kokichi, and Kaito on a server together doesn’t really sound like a good thing...”

“Yeah! And who wants the degenerate males to play with us. We should’ve just made a server for the girls!” 

“I think this seems like fun! I would love to learn how to play with my fellow classmates!” 

They were about to say more, when the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom.  
————————————————  
Kaito’s classes passed in a blur. He hardly registered anything that had happened, for he was too excited to get to training. Nekomaru had agreed to help him get better suited for space, and Monday was the day they agreed on. And since Hopes Peak was so into talents, they let him leave his class early in order for him to really work at was he was here for. 

“Momota, you’re right on time! Are you ready to get strong?!”

“Hell yeah I am!”

“You’re not loud enough! I need to hear your passion!”

“HELL YEAH!”

“THATS MORE LIKE IT!”

The entire exchange nearly brought Chihiro to tears.

“Hey Fujisaki, whatcha doing here?”

“I want to get stronger...and Nidai-kun said he was going to help you, and he said that I could join if I wanted...”

“That’s great! The more the merrier!” Kaito grinned, giving him a thumbs up. Chihiro smiled slightly, and gave him a thumbs up in return. Kaito moved to take off one of his jackets, then sat down on the bright red yoga mats Nekomaru had laid out for them. Kaito realized, suddenly, that he had never been inside the athletic lab before. It was bigger than he had expected, around the same size as the mechanical lab, where he spent most of his time. There was a track going around the outside of the perimeter, and there were rows and rows of punching bags on the inside. Near the front, there were a few guns and an area for target practice. There was also a mat, that looked like it was for sparring. 

‘Jeez’ Kaito thought, ‘this place really has everything.’ Even the walls were mostly windows, so everyone could feel like they were exercising outdoors. 

“Alright!” Nekomaru shouted, breaking Kaito out of his trance. “Drop and give me fifty!” 

“Fifty what?” Chihiro asked, getting paler by the second. 

“Pushups, of course! It’ll be a great warmup!” Kaito was about to get into position when Nekomaru asked, “hey Momota. Don’t you wanna take off your other jacket?” He internally winced, but he tried to shrug it off.

“Nah, I’m good. I can take it.” He absentmindedly noticed Chihiro was still wearing his blazer as well. 

“If you say so! Now give me those fifty pushups!”

Were pushups always this difficult?

“47...48...49...50!” Kaito panted, before letting his arms give out. He’s been slacking during his training with Shuichi and Maki, and now he’s paying for it. 

“10...11...12...” Chihiro was pushing himself farther Kaito could imagine, and he felt something like pride. Jealousy also boiled in his stomach, but he pushed that feeling away. 

“...20!” Chihiro gasped after a few more minutes. Nekomaru smiled, and let Chihiro stop at twenty. 

“Nice job, bro!” Kaito held out his hand for a high five, and Chihiro returned it with full force. Or...as much force as he could muster. Nekomaru laughed, clearly proud of them both.

“Now take a jog around the track. Do five laps!” Kaito got up and was about to start running, when his phone buzzed. 

‘To: S e e s a w e f f e c t group chat

Baethoven: at 6:00 everyone should log onto the server! :)-sent 2:12

SupremeAssole: I’m gonna blow all you guys up! >:)-sent 2:13

Baethoven: Don’t you dare! I’ll kick you!-sent 2:13’ 

Kaito rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. He tried his best to fight the smile creeping on his face, and the excitement he felt. He hadn’t played minecraft in months, and he was excited to play again. Shaking all unnecessary thoughts out of his head, he started to run.   
.  
.  
.  
His body ached with every step he took, but he knew taking a nap would make things worse. Kaito wasn’t expecting Nekomaru to push him that far, but maybe it’s what he needed. The bowl he was holding shook in his trembling hands, he was still high on adrenaline. By some miracle, he managed to open his door first try. Those keys that they got always made him mess up. He walked in, sat the rice bowl down on his desk, and turned on his computer.

There, he clicked on the Minecraft icon he hadn’t touched in months. 

‘Welcome KMomotaStar@gmail.com! Please select a username and password!

Username:

Password:

Minecraft: Java edition’ 

He thought about it for a few moments, then typed in his username.

‘Username: GalacticLuminary’

But for the password, he had no idea. He glanced around the room, at the posters he had hung up, at the pictures that he framed, but nothing came to mind. Then suddenly, his eyes landed on •that• photo. With newfound determination, he typed in his password.

‘Password: ••••••••••••••••••’

He smiled, reassured that no one would ever find that one out. He took a bite of the rice bowl, and it’s wonderful flavors filled his mouth. He clicked a few buttons, until he reached the ‘join a server button.’ A quick glance at the clock showed it was 5:58.

“I better hurry...Tojo will kill me if I’m not there by six.” He scooped another bite of food into his mouth, and typed in the IP address and server name. 

Taking a breath, preparing himself for what was going to occur, he joined the server.  
————————————————  
Kokichi tapped his pen against the desk, lost in his own head. Mostly, he was thinking about what pranks he was going to pull once he logged onto the server. If he was being genuine, he was actually really excited to play minecraft with his classmates. 

But when was he ever truly honest?

The language arts teacher droned on and on, voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. With a quick glance, Kokichi noticed that the rest of the class was either eating, doodling, or falling asleep. The teacher seemed to not care, as she kept on talking about what they were learning.

What were they learning?

She was talking about osteoporosis. Kokichis eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

“Hey, you wanna Twinkie?” Yasuhiro whispered from behind him, snapping him out of his trance. Kokichi could assume that Yasuhiro was leaning forward and covering his mouth with his hands, like he always did when he was breaking the rules. Quickly, microscopically, Kokichi nodded his head. There were a few seconds of shuffling, before an unopened Twinkie landed on his desk. It crinkled when he grabbed it, and he winced.

Too loud...

But by some miracle, the teacher didn’t notice. When he knew for sure that the teacher wasn’t looking at him, he took a speedy bite. Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes on him. 

Angie was staring daggers at him, then the Twinkie, then back to him. Kokichis eyebrows raised and he looked very pointedly at the Twinkie. Then, he pointed it at her. She smiled and nodded in response, yellow sleeves shifting slightly as she prepared to catch the heavenly mixture of cake and cream ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The teacher had moved to write something on the whiteboard.

Perfect.

Kokichi took his chance and yeeted the Twinkie on Angie’s desk, which was about four desks away from his. She caught it in midair, and took a greedy bite. Then, she glanced quickly at the teacher, who was being painfully oblivious to what was occurring. There was about half a Twinkie left, when Kazuichi coughed loud enough for Angie to hear. She glanced in his direction and threw the Twinkie to him. After a few more minutes, the entire class had had a bite of the Twinkie. 

It was beautiful. 

“Read pages 24 and 35. Have a nice day.” The teacher dismissed them.

“We don’t even have a book.” Makoto whispered to himself as he was leaving the room. Kokichi was about to respond, when his phone buzzed. 

‘To: S e e s a w e f f e c t group chat

Baethoven: at 6:00 everyone should log onto the server! :)-sent 2:12’ 

Kokichi laughed, already thinking up a bunch of pranks he could pull. Of course, he was never gonna actually kill anyone-albeit Maki and Kiibo-or grief anyone. But, he was a liar after all, so he quickly typed up His response. 

‘SupremeAssole: I’m gonna blow all you guys up! >:)-sent 2:13’

He chuckled as Kaede replied.

‘Baethoven: Don’t you dare! I’ll kick you!-sent 2:13’ 

‘Mhm sure you will’,he thought to himself. While he was putting his phone back in his checkered bag, his eyes lit up. 

This was going to make the server hell.

Quickly, he sprinted back to his dorm and started researching ways to start a war.   
.  
.  
.  
Kokichis fingers ached with how much typing he’d been doing. He had learnt all about what he had to do, and was ready to join the server. 

‘It’s almost 6...should I grab some food?’ He wondered, but shrugged it off when he realized that he wouldn’t be able to get to the dining hall and back by six. His computer whirred as he clicked on the minecraft icon excitedly.

‘Welcome KOuma@outlook.com! For security purposes, please enter your password.

Username: HorseFucker

Password:

Minecraft java edition’

Oh  
Oh no  
He had to put that username in as a dare, but he didn’t realize that he wouldn’t be able to change it. Kokichi sighed deeply, and then put in his password. It was remarkable that he could remember it, after all these years.

‘Username: HorseFucker

Password: ••••••••

Minecraft java edition’

Then, he clicked on the ‘join a server button’, and typed in the server name and IP address.

He smiled deviously and cracked his knuckles as he logged into the world.


	2. Mixed Pov-Spawning, polar bears, and desert temples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to log in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrtiting this is giving me flashbacks to when I wrote flat out minecraft fanfics

Sand surrounded the detective. He had spawned in a desert, and there was nothing around for blocks and blocks. A cactus stood a mere two blocks away from them, and Shuichi decided it could be a reference point if someone were to get lost. Small hills of sand jutted out through the terrain, and there were multiple dead bushes and cacti. Other than that, there was nothing noteworthy. He realized that Kaede was the only other person there. But that was about to change. Slowly, one by one, they both received notifications in the chat.

GalacticLuminary has joined the game

MissMaid has joined the game

Avocado has joined the game

So on and so forth. Once everyone had eventually joined, Shuichi expected there to be a ton of lag. Surprisingly, there was next to none. It was a miracle. Shuichi had also thought that it would be hard to tell who was who by there usernames, but that also proved to be nearly too easy. 

Kokichi had spotted Maki almost immediately, and started punching her into the cactus. Kaede noticed quickly, and hit Kokichi to make him stop, making him sneak and look down in shame. But Maki had already started punching him back. Kaito stood between Kokichi and Maki, taking a hit for him. That finally made Maki stop the assault.   
But, when no one was looking, Kokichi punched Maki one last time. 

Has everyone logged on? 

Yeah I think so 

Or maybe not, I could be lying >;) 

HORSE FUCKER

AOGJJEUSGHHSJSGHDJFD

SHUT UP IT WAS A DARE

I DIDNT REALIZE IT WOULDNT LET ME CHANGE IT

With the way that Kaito’s avatar’s head was moving, Shuichi could tell that he was laughing behind his screen. 

How lewd :/

Did you actually...?

HorseFucker>WHAT THE FUCK OF COURSE NOT

HorseFucker>AND THATS NOT EVEN A LIE

Shuichi was skeptical. Kokichi was a pretty weird dude, after all. 

How do e s Gina walk

Gina

Gina

GONTA

WASD big guy :)

Then, everyone continued to talk about the few rules they had to put in place. It wasn’t really a PVP server, so killing was practically out of the question. With, of course, a few exceptions. No stealing unless they’re a good sport, no summoning the dark one unless you have more than two people, all the basic stuff. After they had decided on what rules would be in place, Kaede started walking away. Or, more accurately, her avatar did. It would be weird if the actual Kaede started walking away. And if she was, her avatar wouldn’t be moving. Shuichis overpowered detective skills confirmed this. 

Everyone should go off on their own, explore, start building their bases, that sort of thing. I’ll see you guys later!

With that, she sprinted away, a dead bush in hand. Where did she get a dead bush, you might ask. I don’t know either. I don’t know how this happens.   
————————————————  
6:15 pm 

Kaito left shortly after Kaede did. He was originally planning to stay in the desert, but he quickly changed his mind when he realized there was no plants. In his mind, if a biome had plants and dogs, it was the best biome. So, he sprinted across the desert, yellow sand shifting under his...feet. Do minecraft avatars even have feet, Kaito wondered to himself. This question stumped him more than it should have, and he took another bite of his rice bowl while he thought about it. Eventually he realized that he was getting nowhere, and continued to run through the desert. Kaito kept on running, until Miu typing in chat caught his attention. 

Fuck lol I’m already lost

I thought you couldn’t curse in Minecraft?

Kaito was about to say that, of course, but Shuichi beat him to it. 

I got Fujisaki-kun to modify it 

So that we can all curse like usual!

No, that’s wrong! Minecraft is supposed to be a family friendly game

With us in the server? No way

Kaito couldn’t help but agree with that. And, if he was being honest, he was happy that he could speak without having to censor himself. He got enough of that at his grandparents’ house. 

Wait so I can like

FUCK SHIT PUSSY ASS MOTHERFUCKING DAMN BITCH BITCH DAMN MOTHERFUCKING ASS PUSSY SHIT FUCK

Huh I guess I can

He was not expecting that, whatsoever. This gave him too much power. 

YOU DEGENERATE 

Thank god, nobody had caught- 

Was that fucking

Was that fucking Insane clown posse 

Kaito choked on his water. Dammit, he’d been found out. He was so close, too. Now Kokichi is probably going to find out about his emo phase in middle school, where he listened to My Chemical Romance way too often. Now, whenever he hears a G note, it activates his fight or flight response. Before Kaito got lost in his thoughts, which would just make him listen to MCR and revert to his emo self, he checked on his food bar. Good thing he did, he was almost not able to sprint. But, unfortunately, there was no food anywhere that he could see. He continued to walk through the desert, but he didn’t think he could last much longer. Slowly, the terrain began to change into an Ice biome. Patches of snow were gathered on the floor, and ice spikes protruded from the ground. Blue ice was scattered throughout the floor, glowing a light blue. 

It was quite pretty, if Kaito was being honest. 

But he would never, ever call something •pretty•. He was a man, for crying out loud. 

Then, he gasped. A few blocks away from him, he saw a dog looking thing. It was white, and made out of three blocks, with a large torso. It also had a baby with it. 

OH MY GOD

What?

THEY FUCKING

THEY FUCKING CHANGED THE DOGS IN MINECRAFT 

GalacticLuminary was slain by Polar Bear

“Shit.” He said aloud, putting his face in his hands. 

That...was not his proudest moment.

He groaned, and looked around the desert again. Back at spawn, it seemed. This time, instead of going north, he was gonna go south. Because he didn’t like the ice biomes, not in the slightest. 

It totally wasn’t because he was afraid of the polar bears.

Not at all.

He started to walk in a different direction, killing some rabbits as he went. This time, he was a bit smarter, remembering to get food and stuff.

Then it started getting dark.

He never liked the dark, in real life or in minecraft. Even so, he anxiously ventured forth. He couldn’t quit now. There was something going on in the chat, but he didn’t even check it. He was too focused on the task at hand. 

Suddenly, a skeleton shot him in the back. He shrieked, spilled his water on himself, screamed again because damn that water was cold, sprinted as far as he could, and dug himself into a hole. Normally, he wouldn’t make a base in the floor, but this was a special occasion. 

Kaito stayed there the entire night. 

When he was pretty sure it was morning, he dug himself out, and realized that he had left the desert biome a long time ago. Now, he was surrounded by spruce trees that towered above him. Berry bushes scattered around the floor, and tiny rock formations stood a few blocks away from him.

Then, he saw it.

Out of the corner of his screen, he spotted not one, but two dogs. That’s when he knew. 

That’s when he knew he’d be staying there for a long time.   
————————————————  
6:15 pm 

Kokichi stayed behind when everyone left to go explore. But, eventually, he realized he was going to have to go somewhere. The desert wasn’t all that sufficient. It was hard to even get food, and also...

You couldn’t really get rainbow dye in the desert.

And well

He kinda needed that. 

He started walking east for a bit. He expected something interesting, but he was left disappointed. The desert never changed, it was the same blinding yellow sand, over and over, with the occasional fountain. Kokichi found himself completely bored. Then, he found a desert temple. An unraided one, by the look of things. Taking his chance, he punched the wall(and cried bam bam bam)and broke his way in. It seemed he was correct. The floor wasn’t broken, and nothing was exploded. Delicately, Kokichi broke the floor block and fell into the treasure room, taking great care to not step on the pressure plate. Honestly, he was shocked that he survived that fall. He broke the pressure plate as soon as he could, not wanting anything to explode, then began to raid the chests. 

Fuck lol I’m already lost

I thought you couldn’t curse in Minecraft?

That had surprised Kokichi as well. He had expected that he would have to censor himself. It was going to be so boring like that, but now he can curse up a storm. Apparently. He still wasn’t completely sold on this. 

I got Fujisaki-kun to modify it 

So that we can all curse like usual!

No, that’s wrong! Minecraft is supposed to be a family friendly game

With us in the server? No way

Kokichi typed, smirking. Yeah, being able to curse made things a lot easier. He would be able to get a more...emotional response from his pranks. Now that, that was going to be quite entertaining. He had already picked out three potential targets, and had a shocking amount of early game pranks saved on his computer. Thinking about it, Kokichi realized that he probably had next to no life. Whoops. 

Wait so I can like

FUCK SHIT PUSSY ASS MOTHERFUCKING DAMN BITCH BITCH DAMN MOTHERFUCKING ASS PUSSY SHIT FUCK

Huh I guess I can

Kokichi did not expect that at all. Now, he had way too much power. 

YOU DEGENERATE 

Then, Kokichi realized what exactly Kaito had typed. No, no way. He has to be wrong.

Was that fucking

Was that fucking Insane clown posse 

Kokichi burst out laughing. There was no way, no fucking way that Kaito listened to that. But, judging from his lack of response, he had landed right on the money. 

“He probably had an emo phase too...I gotta see his reaction to a G note.” He spoke to himself, while still laughing. There were all these little signs, about Kaito having an emo phase. The fact that his hair seemed to have been dyed black before. Or the fact that he seemed pretty well versed in My Chemical Romance. Also the fact that he seemed to used to have fake piercings, that he always picked at as if they were still there. Not that Kokichi payed attention to him! Not at all. He couldn’t care less about an idiot like him. 

A stupid idiot that always believes in him. 

Kokichi finished looting the chests, finding a disappointing amount of iron and an abundance of rotten flesh. Then, he was struck with a sudden thought. A thought that he should’ve thought before he threw himself into a very deep hole. 

‘How the hell am I gonna get out of here?’ 

He groaned into his hands and began painstakingly digging his way out of the sandstone prison. Eventually, after hours and hours (it couldn’t have been more than five minutes), he made it out. 

OH MY GOD

What?

THEY FUCKING

THEY FUCKING CHANGED THE DOGS IN MINECRAFT 

GalacticLuminary was slain by Polar Bear

Kokichi •wheezed•  
He had to take a few moments to compose himself. After he had, after at least three minutes, finally managed to stop laughing, he started to walk again. But this time, Kokichi began to walk towards spawn. There was nothing interesting in the east anyway. 

And that’s the only reason why. 

He walked, and found spawn quicker than he expected. Kokichi must not have walked very far after all. Once he had made it back, he caught a glimpse of Kaito heading south. 

Hey, might as well be creepy and follow him.

And that’s exactly what he did. He trailed behind the astronaut, always keeping a distance of at least ten blocks. It was beginning to get dark, but Kokichi didn’t mind. He could just make a dirt hut, or something. Some of the most fun parts of Minecraft were beating the shit out of monsters, in his opinion. Suddenly, he noticed the chat was going. 

Gonta:) fell from a high place

Gonta:) fell from a high place

Gonta:) fell from a high place

Gonta:) fell from a high place

Gonta:) fell from a high place

what the hell 

Kokichi typed quickly, wondering how on earth you could manage to fall to death that swiftly, that many times in a row.

nyahahaha, it seems you do not know how to play 

Well, that’s kinda rude. Kokichi would’ve said something, if he wasn’t snickering. Even though it was pretty sad that Gonta didn’t know how to play, the fact that he kept on dying was...amusing, to say the least. He was about to type more, when he was alerted by the sound of a skeleton firing its bow.

Right at Kaito.

He got shot in the back, looked around frantically, then ran faster than Kokichi could ever think possible. He rushed to keep up with him, but eventually, he lost track of his astronaut friend. So, totally because he was bored (not because he wanted revenge), he punched the skeleton to death. 

That’s when he realized he should start making a set of tools. As he began to look for wood, he noticed he had left the desert long ago. Now, he was in a spruce forest. He spent the night making a set of stone tools, using the rock formations that randomly spawned. When it turned to morning, the forest seemed nearly suffocating, so he walked a few blocks to the next biome. A colorful flower field sat near the woodland. It had all the colors he needed, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. Perfect. And there was a jungle biome really close, close enough that he could run over there in five seconds, if he tried. 

Yeah

This is where he will stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have anything that you'd wanna see in future chapters, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed, I'm working on the next chapter right now!


End file.
